


Work of Art

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Implied Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Peter is a killer yo, Violence, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: A prompt fill for a Mafia AU on my Tumblr.A man tries to have his way with Peter, and Peter shows him, and everyone else, who's boss.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello  
enjoy

Tony walked in just at the right time. He had told Peter to stay away from the party, if anyone wanted to get to Tony the first thing they would touch was his boy, and of course, someone was there alright. Some man had his shaking, crying and begging Peter in his arms. Tony wasted no time pulling out his gun and firing two warning shorts. He didn’t want the fucker dead, he would take care of that himself later. Bucky and Steve burst through the door just as Tony was rushing over to Peter.

Tony held Peter as he shook in his arms, letting out little sniffles into the fabric of this jacket. Tony watched as Steve and Bucky dragged the man kicking and screaming out of the room. The door shut behind them and the screams got further and further away. Tony then pulled Peter into a tighter hug, whispering apologise and promises to ever leave his side ever again.

‘’So,’’ Peter started, pulling back and sniffled. ‘’What are you gonna do to him?’’

‘’Nothing he doesn’t deserve, sweetheart. Steve and Bucky will take care of it.

Take care of it, Peter thought, more like murder him, and make sure when they’re done the man won’t even be recognisable.

‘’I wanna go down there…’’ Peter said carefully and Tony’s face quickly twisted with anger.

‘’We have an agreement. You do not go down to the basement. You don’t. You don’t need to see the shit that happens down there,’’ Tony insisted. More like, he didn’t want Peter to see the shit he did personally down there.

‘’He did this to me,’’ Peter started. ‘’Don’t you think I should get to see how he goes? Isn’t that my right?’’

Tony pinched his nose and let out a deep sigh.

‘’Fine.’’

Tony led Peter down into the basement, the boys hand gripping his own, waiting for him to change his mind, waiting for him to say that he’d seen enough. Peter was the first to turn the corner and find the man strung up, Bucky and Steve laying punches wherever they could; the mans cries muffled by the fabric stuffed in his mouth, covered by duck tape. Bucky was the first one to take notice and was about to drop his hands, but Tony waved a hand; a motion for him to continue. Peter just stood next to Tony, not saying a word. Not even when Steve and Bucky stepped back, letting Peter see their work.

After a few moments Tony was sure that Peter was going to bolt out of the room. Thought he turn around, tears in his eyes and beg for his Daddy to take him away from the horror, but he didn’t. Instead Peter pealed off his sweater, well Tony’s sweater, and through it on to a vacant chair. He pushed up the long sleeves of his shirt before making his way over to a metal bat he had spotted in the corner. Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away; he couldn’t even blink as Peter jumped the bat from hand to hand, getting a feel of it as he stepped closer to the man strung up in the middle of the room.

Tony breathed deeply as he waited for Peter’s move. He was either going to drop the bat and run, or swing, and good lord he gave a good swing. The first one at the mans head, a crack echoing in the room, and a scream from behind the stuffed fabric in his mouth. Peter moved on to his legs, hit after hit, not taking a break, not even giving the man a second of peace before swinging down again. Hits to his arms, his ribs, his stomach and back. Tony was mesmerised, and so fucking turned on. Tony was ripped from his thoughts when the clang of the metal hitting the floor sang to his ears. The man was whimpering and Peter had his back to Tony, staring at the man. Peter was bloody, panting, and clearly not finished.

Peter then began to use different tools and devices, the man screaming and begging for mercy, well, begging as much as he could. Tony couldn’t wipe the smirk of his face, he’d finally done it. His boy was finally just as corrupted as he was, nothing could stop them now. Tony watched as Steve began to pull him away, trying to explain that if he carried on, there would be no man leg to kill. His sweet Peter, bright brown eyes, hands and hair matted in blood spoke five words that made Tony wanna grab him and wreck him, split him on his cock right there.

‘’Can I have your gun?’’ Peter asked, voice still smooth like velvet, sweet like honey.

Tony caught Steves place, an ask, to which Tony nodded and soon delicate little fingers were stroking over the weapon as he inspected it.

‘’You remember how to use that, baby?’’ Tony’s voice was low and rough and the only reply he got was Peter turning his head, bottom lip bitten, and a soft nod. ‘’Then use it.’’ Tony demanded, he caught the shiver that went through Peter’s body, watching as the young boy turned and looked directly at the man, arm raised, finger on the trigger. Tony starred as Peter let out a long, deep breath before the shot rang out and then man stopped sobbing, body slumping where he was strung up.

A few moments passed in silence, everyone’s eyes on Peter. Steve was the first one to step towards him, hand held out to take the gun, a damp towel in the other. Peter handed the gun back to Steve who gave him the towel in return to clean up some of the blood dripping from Peter’s hands and smeared on his face.

Peter then made his way back over to Tony, still pained with blood, but looking absolutely heavenly. Peter looked up at him and said quietly; ‘’I think I’ll be the one protecting you now, huh?’’

‘’Yeah, baby,’’ Tony smirked, his little work of art smirking back at him. ‘’I think you will.’’

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - poppypxrker  
hi yes comments help me breathe  
leave prompts, feedback, ideas, bros.  
love u all


End file.
